You Can Never Look Too Good
by TechnoRanma
Summary: Or can you? Tyson’s getting fat and Kai sets up an intense workout program for him. But what happens when Tyson starts getting a great body…? [TyKa][complete]
1. Never

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I'm not making any money off writing this… ahh I probably wouldn't make very much anyway.

Ranma's Author's Notes: This is set roughly a year after the events of G Revolution. Tyson, Kenny and Hilary are around 16-17, and Kai is 17-18 years old. Also….I am HIGHLY against dieting and bein' skinny like a rake, so I hope some parts of this fic don't offend anyone, though it's a humour, so don't take it too seriously... Er and, yes I am working on all my fics! TyKa will always own my heart.

This will be a 3 part fic!

**You Can Never Look Too Good **

* * *

The sun was shining brightly down on Bay City Park as Tyson, Kenny and Hilary lounged on the grass. Well, Tyson lounged on the grass, Kenny and Hilary sat on a bench nearby as they unpacked some picnic items they had brought along for the day.

Over on the other side of the hill in the centre of the park, the team could hear little kids beyblading in some of the dishes that were set up, but _this_ time Tyson wasn't teaching – at least he wouldn't be for a while.

Because of the destructive last battle with Brooklyn and team BEGA the summer before, the Beyblading World Championships scheduled for this year had to be postponed until the BBA was fully up and running again. Everyone had been disappointed to hear it, but the lack of a huge tournament didn't stop kids from beyblading. In fact, Kenny figured that everyone was training extra hard for when the championships _did_ return. Team BBA Revolutions was going to be hard pressed to defend their title. Tyson was confident though, so the week after school let out the three friends were enjoying the beginning of summer vacation by lazing around.

"Mmmmm those noodles were _great_ Kenny! Tell your mom she's a life-saver." Tyson moaned as he rubbed his stomach in appreciation of the food Mrs. Dion had packed them.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to hear it." The Chief rolled his eyes.

"Yeah!" Tyson winked and then looked around for left over food. "Got anymore?"

"You're _still_ hungry?" Hilary asked in bewilderment. Somehow she never got over how much Tyson or even Daichi could put away. She surveyed the containers they had brought and shrugged. "You're out of luck Tyson, they're all gone!"

"Aw…" The baseball capped teen's smile faded before it brightened again and he grabbed for his backpack. "Heh no problem… I was saving these for after lunch anyway…"

Hilary and Kenny blinked as Tyson pulled out a couple boxes of ice-cream sandwiches, which luckily hadn't melted yet.

"Ta da!" Tyson brandished the box of treasure and ripped open the top, tossing it to the Chief. "Here you guys, dig in!"

"Hey, great idea Tyson!" Kenny smiled and took one for himself as he booted his laptop up.

"Nothing like icecream on a hot summer day." Tyson proclaimed patting the box with a grin.

The three friends enjoyed the warm sun and ate the dessert treats Tyson had bought. Everything was ordinary, just like it always had been. Although, Tyson seemed to be eating a lot…

"Tyson that was your 6th ice cream sandwich." Hilary observed dubiously. "Are you sure you should be opening another box?"

Tyson gave her a flat look. "Hey I'm hungry! Besides they'll melt if I don't eat 'em." The baseball capped teen laughed.

Hilary watched her friend with a skeptical eye. Tyson, Kenny and her had been around each other often enough this year that nothing really seemed out of place. They all spent enough time together that any gradual change was kind of hard to notice. Now that she took a good look though, she wondered how she had ever missed this.

Tyson was getting fat.

The world champ's red jacket that had always just fit was looking like it was going to bust off of him if he reached too far. He'd also used to wear tight jeans, but he had switched to baggy shorts a long time ago. Actually… she couldn't remember when that had happened! She had figured it to be a change in clothes, not a change in pants size. His once slim fitting yellow t-shirt was struggling to cover the now rounded belly, and when a bit of melted ice cream fell and splotched onto it, Tyson didn't even notice.

'_Ergh…_' Hilary cringed and leaned away subtly, elbowing a typing Kenny in the side.

"Ow!" The Chief rubbed his wound and steadied his laptop, glaring at his short-haired friend. "Hilary! What is-"

"Look!" Hilary interrupted, pointing at Tyson. Kenny glanced at the eating world champ and frowned at the taller girl. "What? It's just _Tyson_, Hilary! What's wrong?"

The girl paused at that and gave her pony-tailed friend a measured look before turning back to Kenny. "That's just it! It's Tyson… I mean… he's……….. he's fat!" Hilary half-whispered in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Kenny looked completely dumbfounded.

"THIS!" The brunette forcibly turned the Chief's head in the direction of their blissfully eating and unaware friend. It took a few long moments for it to finally register the heavy changes that Tyson was now carrying as unusual to Kenny, but when it did, the bespectacled teen just shook his head in wonder.

"I guess… he is… When did he get like that?" Kenny asked aloud.

"Don't ask me." Hilary huffed and returned to nibbling her own ice-cream sandwich, shooting taken aback looks at Tyson the whole time.

'_Come to think of it… he **has** been really inactive this year…_' Kenny thought, adjusting his glasses as he peered at Tyson. Actually, the short genius had to struggle to remember a time in the past months when Tyson _hadn't_ been eating something whenever they got together. '_Aaah… I can't believe I didn't notice this!_' Though Tyson's choice of baggy clothing and his always-round cheeks probably had helped in making it unnoticeable…

Kenny shook his head. "Maybe we shouldn't say anything right no-mmf!"

Hilary's hand slapped onto the Chief's mouth muffling anything more he was going to say. "Tyson…" Hilary started, trying to say this with as much tact as possible. "It looks like you've gained a bit of weight, haven't you?"

"Hwuh?" The world champion looked up in total confusion, and the other two teens held their breaths waiting for some kind of loud, angry denial.

"Oooooh… yeah." Tyson shrugged casually. "I was meaning to get my game back this summer, but I haven't gotten to it yet. I guess everybody's chances of beating us this next championship is up until I'm back in top form huh? Hahahahah!" The baseball-capped teen laughed and opened up another sandwich.

Hilary and Kenny's eyes widened in alarm.

"What the…" Hilary said speechlessly.

"Hey! Awesome! If I eat enough of these things there's a ten thousand dollar prize I could win…. Sweet!" The midnight blue haired teen surveyed his ice-cream box with more happiness. "The gift that keeps ooon givin'."

"Tyson! You mean you've noticed and haven't _done_ anything yet!" The Chief's glasses were fogging as he worked himself up into a good lather of stress and doom. "Tyson this could really be bad for the next championships! What if the new one is a lot sooner than you think? You'll be out of shape!"

"Relax Chief!" Tyson slapped his much smaller friend on the back. "Mmf…" The baseball capped teen took a large bite of his new sandwich, almost taking it in half. "If it comes down to it-" Tyson chewed the delicious dessert with a bright smile, swallowing and patting his considerably large stomach. "I'll get liposuction." The world champ shrugged it off.

Hilary glared. "And just how will you PAY for it?"

"I'll win the cash prize from one of these boxes! I just TOLD you." Tyson grunted and got to his feet. He pulled his yellow t-shirt up and wiped a good amount of sweat off his forehead and face, exposing his huge belly for his friends to see. The two brunets eyes bugged out at the sight.

"Phew…" Tyson fanned himself with his hand. "It's hot out today, I think I'll get home and catch a nap you guys." The world champ waved and gave his friends a thumbs up. "And don't _worry_ sheesh! I'll be back to running the city in no time!" He winked and turned, going back to the dojo.

Hilary and Kenny looked at each other and nodded in determination.

* * *

The next morning, the blinds in a peacefully sleeping Tyson's room were forcefully yanked open and harsh sunlight was suddenly beating into the teen's face.

"Rise and shine, Tyson!"

"Whuh?" Tyson blearily opened his eyes and rubbed at them waiting for everything to come into focus. When it did, he saw them.

Hilary was decked out in a sweat suit complete with wrist bands and a head band. A whistle was proudly around her neck. Kenny had sneakers on and held a clipboard under his arm, as well as a stopwatch.

Something clicked and Tyson's hair stood on end as his panic alarm went off. "NOOO!" He clutched himself to the mattress as the two brunets dove and started pulling at the ponytailed teen.

"Rggh… c'mon Tyson!" Hilary gritted.

"It's for your own good Tyson!" Kenny yelled.

"NO this isn't HAPPENNIIIIIINGG!" Tyson screamed as Hilary and Kenny managed to tear him from the bed and send him tumbling off onto the floor.

"I'll start training! I'll start training!" Tyson screamed again, flailing to get his two friends to let go of him. He sat up and glared. "But I'm choosing my _own_ trainer!"

"What! Tyson, we've come up with a highly vigorous program that's sure to work…" The Chief tried to convince him.

"That's exactly what I don't want!" Tyson groaned. The combination of Kenny and Hilary instructing his exercising was enough to give him nightmares of pain. Tyson shuddered at the idea of drills upon drills of laps while carrying weights _and_ doing jumping jacks…

"You're going to have to do it anyway!" Hilary reminded him. "Why not let us help you?"

"Because…" Tyson started, busily hustling to get away from his two would-be trainers and searching messily through his drawers and closet for exercise clothes. His face turned beat red for a moment before he turned around shook out an old pair of pants. "Because I've already got somebody else in mind!"

Hilary raised an eyebrow.

"…Oh fine." Kenny sighed. "But Tyson, please take this seriously…. The championship is at stake!"

"Just leave it to me!" Tyson said confidently, while struggling to pull on his sweatpants and sneakers at the same time.

* * *

"Please, Kai!"

"No…"

"PLEASE!"

"…No."

"You can't be serious…" Tyson practically whined.

The dual-haired teen just gave him a look.

They were in the small summer apartment that Kai usually took residence in when not at boarding school. He tried to live in his grandfather's mansion as little as possible, and so he had been here since the summer had come around. He hadn't seen Tyson in a while. School had taken up a lot of his free time, and it wasn't exactly close to where Tyson's home was either. But just because they hadn't gotten together until now didn't mean he hadn't wanted to do it earlier….

Last year after the BEGA beybattles, they had spent what was left of the summer together. Most of the time they were supposed to have been helping out the BBA with Ray, Max and Daichi, teaching some of the younger kids new beyblading techniques, but they'd usually skip out and have their own beybattles instead. Sometimes they just skipped the beybattles all together and ended up relaxing with each other…

Kai wouldn't admit it, but he had really enjoyed that short time, and he had actually missed Tyson a great deal… He _did_ want to spend time with him again…

But this was just too odd.

He'd been surprised when he'd opened his apartment door and Tyson had been there, giving him a hug, smile, and then immediately spouting something about needing him to get his body back into shape.

He really didn't see why Tyson's needed him for this, since the other teen had always managed enough on his own before.

"Come on Kai… it's not that big a favour…" Tyson rambled, trying to sway his former team captain.

Kai let his eyes roam up and down the other blader's body with scrutiny. Tyson _was_ looking a little bit bigger than before, though.

"Why should I help you… 'get your body back'…?" Kai's gaze snapped back on Tyson's face after he finished sizing the shorter boy up. "You're not that much different than our first world championships… and you could handle beyblading well enough back then…"

Tyson's cheeks puffed up in displeasure at Kai's observation, but he lost it quickly. "Kenny and Hilary are convinced I'm not gonna get back into shape in time for when Mr. Dickinson reopens the BBA….So…." He gave Kai a meaningful look. When it failed to have the desired affect, the pony-tailed teen's expression turned downhearted. "Please….!"

The dual-haired blader gazed back for a long moment, before he grimaced and crossed his arms sharply. "Just don't think that because I'm helping you I'll go easy."

Tyson's face brightened and a huge megawatt smile painted his features. "So that means-!" The shorter teen moved forward but Kai stopped him before he could any closer by grabbing Tyson and turning him around and forcing him out into the apartment hallway.

"Wait outside." Kai stated sternly and he swiftly shut the door on Tyson's goofy face.

As Kai stared at the closed door, he blinked slowly. Tyson had felt a bit jiggly…. The former team captain shook his head slightly as he went to get his things.

* * *

The two world champion beybladers had left Kai's place and now Tyson was following the older teen's lead to some gym nearby. As they walked along the street, Tyson looked over at the other blader and smiled.

'_I might not have wanted to start this training right away but I gotta admit… I've missed Kai! Plus I was meaning to visit him anyway…_' The baseball capped teen thought.

Frowning slightly, Tyson subtly patted his stomach and felt what laziness and food had given him… Normally he wasn't really concerned with how he looked that much, but he hated to admit that it had taken him a good 5 minutes to actually start banging on Kai's door.

Just a few months ago if he'd been walking down a crowded street like this, he'd have been recognized right away and run down for autographs from beyblade fans. He noticed a few people pointing and whispering, but it was all for Kai who was walking beside him. Well either that or they were laughing at his sweatsuit…. "Man…" Tyson grumbled as he tugged at the tight pants when something caught his eye and made him grin.

"Hey!" Tyson put a hand on Kai's muscular arm to stop him, and pointed across the street. "Hey Kai let's get lunch there after we do some stuff… it's that HUGE Italian food buffet! It's my favourite restaurant right now." Tyson said excitedly.

Kai gave Tyson a disturbed look that made the shorter teen think he had missed something like nuclear waste being on the menu. "That's the worst kind of food to eat right now. It's fattening." Kai explained shortly and continued walking.

"You're not serious." Tyson deadpanned, following quickly.

"You keep asking that…" Kai said.

The two finally walked into an air conditioned building filled with weight equipment, mats and exercise machines of all kinds. The place was pretty much empty so the two of them quickly dropped their stuff down and Kai disappeared to replace his purple outfit with something else. When he returned Kai had changed into a speckled gray t-shirt and pair of blue track pants, and was currently strapping a digital watch to his wrist.

"You're gonna exercise _with_ me right?" Tyson asked a bit worriedly. "The Chief and Hilary were gonna make it _torture_ by just _watching_ me sweat to death!" The baseball-capped teen shuddered double-time at the image of his two brunet friends cackling and cracking whips as they oversaw his pilgrimage of weight loss. Kenny's whip was a large computer cord –

"Don't be stupid." Kai stated bluntly, cutting off Tyson's disturbing thoughts. "Weight loss and training is most effective when you do it with someone else."

"It passes by a lot quicker too!" Tyson agreed, rubbing his hands together and grinning, now warming up to the new goal of shaping up again.

Kai paused in his surveying of the gym's equipment and glanced out of the corner of his eye at his closest companion. "So what happened? You trained with your grandfather."

"Oh that?" Tyson perked up, making himself comfortable by sitting cross-legged on the industrial carpeted floor. "Gramps has been helping out Mr. D a lot getting the BBA back up, so he's been too busy to make me train every morning." Tyson explained with a wave of his hand. "Besides, ever since I beat him at martial arts that one time he's _really_ cut me some slack!" He grinned.

"Too much slack is more like it..." Kai stated unsympathetically as he dropped and unrolled one of the mats used for warm-ups. "Play time's over, get to it, Tyson."

"Ahh ha ha hahaaah…" The pony-tailed teen smiled uneasily.

A few half-hearted jumping jacks and some arm stretches later, Tyson was seated on the mat taking his sweet time in trying to touch his toes and hold it.

The former BEGA member sighed under his breath at the amount of time they'd wasted already, and he cursed the fact that he had allowed Tyson to be so casual. Normally Kai wasn't the hands-on type, but he didn't want to go through the same sort of fooling around for every warm-up stretch he had Tyson do.

Kai released his own stretch and swiftly kneeled beside the shorter blader, pushing him down and holding him in that position so he _finally_ got it.

"Yargh!" Tyson jerked at Kai's brisk handling, but then a sly smile suddenly was in place as he craned his neck and gave Kai a cheeky grin. "Why Kai… I love it when you take charge."

"Just finish already. We've go too much to do." The dual-haired blader said in a clipped tone.

"You're the boss!" Tyson saluted.

Kai averted his eyes and couldn't stop himself from scowling slightly as he felt his cheeks unwillingly begin to turn red. '_Now is **not** the time for this…_' He thought grudgingly, but still stole another glance at Tyson. Maybe this whole thing wouldn't be so easy.

* * *

End Part 1 of 3

Liked it? Didn't like it? Review please! Part 2 coming soon!


	2. Too

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I'm not making any money off writing this… pretty much broke.

Ranma's Author's Notes: AGH! NOO this fic is getting' longer than I thought. I figured I could either finish the whole thing or I could post this now instead of makin people wait. Sorry! LOL but I updated within a week, pretty good for me I think…. Anyway… If the making of this topic non-serious kinda upset you, I'm sorry, I didn't intend that. This is just for fun!

**You Can Never Look Too Good **

* * *

After that first training session at the gym, Tyson and Kai had continued to meet up on a schedule, and the baseball-capped teen was _convinced _that Kai was a closeted task master control freak.

… Ok so it's not like he'd ever hid that before. But it was just _bad_ this time.

The dual-haired blader easily kept up with the exercises he had Tyson do, and made the shorter blader push his previous times to improve. Tyson complained and joked about it with Kai, but he wasn't seriously resenting the way the older blader was working him. Kai had always motivated him to do better, to be stronger, to go further in his beyblading than he would've thought possible – And if he wanted to get back his top performance to _beat_ Kai in the next championships, he'd be stupid not to follow Kai's regimen! The older teen was doing him a favour, and he wouldn't waste it or their time together… Anything to get out of Kenny and Hilary's looming evil.

While he was doing alright with the exercising part, there was one part of this whole thing that made Tyson seriously consider throwing in the towel.

The diet.

He'd never cared what the heck he ate before, and his Gramps had never had a problem with it either, since they cooked pretty decent and well-balanced meals at home… but what with the old man's new found busy-ness, Tyson was left on his own to make his food and… well… It wasn't his fault he was _naturally_ attracted to the snacks and desert aisles!

Ever since Kai had followed him home after one workout and had torn apart the kitchen getting rid of any problem foods, Tyson hadn't gotten to eat anything with lots of sugar, anything with lots of carbs, or anything that basically tasted good in a week!

The lack of sweets had actually started to give him some pretty funky dreams – the latest one starred Kai with his scarf pulled up over his nose, wielding a celery, aiming to smack him on the bu –

"I know what you're thinking Tyson, and for once… you're in luck." Kai cut into the midnight blue haired blader's thoughts and shot him a sideways glance.

Tyson's eyes widened hugely in surprise, but he kept up with Kai's brisk walk as they continued on their way to the gym. "How do you know?"

Kai snorted derisively. "Who wouldn't with all the expressions you were making just now?"

Tyson smiled. "So you _will_ go out on an ice-cream filled date with me!"

Kai froze and his eyebrows were doing a strange up and down dance as if he wasn't sure whether to be shocked or furious. Finally his former team captain settled on giving Tyson a scathing glare, turning pointedly to stare back ahead of him.

Tyson laughed and Kai reached out and pushed his shoulder, not really meaning it, stalking ahead of Tyson with a slight not-quite-smile-not-quite-smirk on his lips.

Tyson looked after the taller teen with raised eyebrows before he grinned, catching up. "If _I'm_ in luck then that can only mean one thing!... No celery sticks for my snack today! Yeah!" He waved his hands as if he was holding pom-poms.

"Good to know you're so excited." Kai murmured and took something out of his pocket, pressing it into the shorter teen's chest making him reach up to grab it before it fell.

"…." Tyson looked down at the plastic baggy in his hands and then promptly shot the taller blader a pursed look. "Carrot sticks." He said in a defeated voice.

"Enjoy." Kai replied lightly as he opened the door to the gym.

* * *

A good forty-five minutes of warm-ups and some minor weight-lifting later, Kai finally allowed them to take a break. Now the two world class beybladers headed over to the treadmill running machines that were lined up against the large windows of the gym. Usually the building was relatively empty around the time he and Kai visited, so Tyson was momentarily thrown to see somebody else already walking on one of the useable machines.

"Hiya." Tyson waved jauntily at the guy, and got just a dismally brief look in return.

The pony-tailed teen felt his hair prickle in righteousness at that. The gym-goer was one of those types decked out in an obviously expensive and matching jump suit outfit. Judging by the ugly grimace on his former captain's face, Kai seemed to dislike the guy's presence too. Tyson's hair calmed down a bit after that.

"You'll start it off slow then work your way up." Kai stated, motioning sharply for Tyson to get on the machine. "Not too long at first either since you've lazed around so much." Kai said with a glare.

The treadmill walker beside him quickly turned and grabbed his water bottle and Tyson heard the guy snicker under his breath. The baseball-capped teen shot him a dirty look. Kai gave the gym-goer's back a long piercing look before sliding his gaze back to meet Tyson's eyes.

Stepping onto the machine right behind Tyson, Kai took the shorter teen's hands and placed them onto the bars then leaned over to set the digital control panel.

Tyson stood really still as Kai brushed against him, biting his lip and trying not to stare at the back of Kai's head. He was suddenly a bit uncomfortable, and really aware of the older teen's closeness. "I never knew you were into electronics, Kai!" The blue-haired blader joked. '_Argh!_' He inwardly withered. '_Who says something dumb like that?_'

Kai's gaze narrowed as he punched the buttons. "I wasn't born a thousand years ago, Tyson."

The holder of Dragoon wisely refrained from making a witty reply to that.

"Just hit this button when you feel ready to crash a higher level." Kai said, straightening up and stepping off the treadmill.

"Heh, this is too easy." Tyson bragged as he pressed the start button and held onto the bars.

The dual-haired blader watched for a moment before he began walking away. Tyson's eyes widened and he called out. "Hey! Kai! Where are you going?"

"To check on something." Kai gestured vaguely to the far side of the gym where many more complex apparatus' were set up. "Focus on what you have to do."

Tyson sighed. "Alright alright…!"

Left to his own devices, the pony-tailed teen suddenly felt bored and kinda stupid walking on the treadmill. He glanced over at the gym-goer on the machine beside him and noticed that the guy had upped his speed. At first, they both started out at a fast walking pace, but now the guy was jogging slightly.

Sensing attention on himself, the guy in the bad jumpsuit looked up and frowned. Tyson frowned back and resisted the urge to make a face at him. '_What a jerk_.'

Jumpsuit Guy scoffed and pushed the button, increasing his speed and making Tyson feel like he was like some old granny holding onto his treadmill bars like a walker.

After about a minute, Bad Jumpsuit pushed the button _again_, kicking his speed up another notch, and snootily looked away from Tyson in a pointed manner, a wide smirk obvious on his face.

Tyson felt steam blow out of his ears. '_He thinks he's all that! I used to be doing that sort of thing in my sleep!' _The teen grit his teeth. '_I'll show this guy…_'

Suddenly, Tyson felt like he had something to prove. He hadn't been 3-time Beyblade World Champion, saved beyblading and pretty much the whole world from Brooklyn 's pain, just to get outdone by some weirdo-health-freak-on-a-treadmill!

Tyson slammed a hand on his own speed button a couple times and smiled smugly as he kept the pace, causing his opponent to look over in irritation. Feeling really good about it, Tyson carelessly punched the button again, this time overtaking the other runner in speed.

Jumpsuit visibly grit his teeth and pretty soon they were punching the buttons with increasing irritation.

Tyson's legs were pumping like crazy, his feet pounding on the conveyor belt and sweat dripping down his forehead. The speed was 15 times what he was supposed to be going at! This was kinda fast… and he was struggling, and he was feeling dizzy and he was starving, 'cause the carrots hadn't done anything for him and – that digital screen is looking kind of blurry…

Tyson felt a major swoon and stumbled on his next footfall. '_OK…! Maybe I shouldn't have taken it so fa-ah –_'

* * *

Tyson slowly cracked his eyes open, his world spinning badly. Gradually the colours solidified and the tanned teen blinked slowly. How'd he get flat on his back? And why were three Kai's hovering close to his face?

"Tyson." They said.

Three Kai's? The world was in danger! Tyson gave the Kai's a cottony horrified look which the dual-haired blader took as confusion.

"You idiot…. you…blacked out." Kai said stiffly, and Tyson relaxed when it was just back to one former team captain. Kai's face inched closer and his light eyes searched his face with something like concern in his expression. Tyson felt a warm hand cup his round cheek.

It felt as if the whole world was off somewhere else at that moment, and all he could focus on was that tingly warmth on his face, the faint brush of Kai's breath on his nose and a distinct smell of burnt rubber.

The shorter teen stared up into Kai's stunning eyes noticing the lighter flecks of purple in them, he was so close. His lips parted slightly and Kai was suddenly looking at him in a way that if he hadn't been feeling so funny, it would've made Tyson blush. He vaguely noticed some of the gym employees standing around him as well.

He opened his mouth to say something. "K...Ka...ERGH!" Tyson turned fast as lightning and threw up in Kai's gym bag.

* * *

"Ugh…" Tyson held his forehead miserably, the cool leafy breeze outside the gym doing little to ease his nausea.

Kai walked silently beside him as they left the building and started down the familiar street. Spotting an ice-cream vendor, Tyson straightened up. "Hey I know what'll make me feel better…"

"No, Tyson." Kai grabbed Tyson's arm firmly.

The pony-tailed blader gawked at him in shock. "What do you mean 'no'? C'mon Kai! It's just one little treat… I haven't had anything sweet for a week!"

"You'll just _waste_ that whole escapade in the gym." Kai informed, his lips a cool line at having to throw out his once perfectly fine sports bag.

Tyson wretched his arm out of Kai's grasp, still feeling lousy, and pointed at him in anger. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I have HAD it with this _stupid_ torture program Kai!" The world champ growled and stomped the sidewalk in irritation. "Why do I need to buff up anyway?"

Kai sighed and closed his eyes. "The way you look has nothing to do with it, Tyson." He stated simply, looking up and staring at the fuming baseball-capped teen.

The present chubbiness of the other boy did not disgust Kai. In fact, it was kind of nice to have back the youthful appearance Tyson had sported all those years ago when they had first been the Bladebreakers. But this wasn't about looks – Tyson wasn't being _healthy_, and he didn't want anything bad to happen to the pony-tailed teen – far from it, actually…

"Yeah right…" Tyson muttered.

With the way Tyson was looking at him now… a year ago he wouldn't have stood for it. He'd turn on his heel and let Tyson do whatever dumb thing it was he wanted to do. But this wasn't a year ago, and he cared more about Tyson instead of beybattling Tyson than he'd like to admit.

"This is about _you_ getting your energy and skill _back_ to 100 percent of what it used to be." Kai stated impatiently.

"I don't need 100 percent to be the best!" Tyson yelled arrogantly and stalked off in a huff.

Kai watched him go, and his face lost whatever displeasure it had held. '_I don't care what you look like._' He thought.

* * *

"Stupid Kai… stupid diet…wanna pizza… stupid treadmill… Stupid-STUPID JUMPSUIT."

Kenny wheeled around on his computer chair and looked down at his visiting friend huddled on his bed. "It sounds to me like you're in withdrawal, Tyson!"

The teen in question just glared at the ceiling in response.

The Chief adjusted his glasses and hesitated before starting. "Ahh… you shouldn't get angry at Kai, Tyson. He's just not the type to crave junk food; you should know that he wouldn't understand quitting cold turkey. I mean, nobody's ever going to call him the candy man."

"Puh… Candy Man my FOOT!" Tyson groaned and rolled over on his side on the bed, shivering in a fetal position. "He doesn't know the first thing about this suffering!"

"No…" The Chief agreed thoughtfully. "But he _is_ trying to help you." Kenny patted Tyson on the shoulder in comfort. "I hate to say it Tyson, but you've really let yourself go! You used to have hundreds of fangirls and fanboys! Now hardly anybody recognizes you!"

Tyson wore an outraged expression at that, and the bespectacled teen was worried his friend was going to punch him for the reality shock, but then the rage seemed to deflate away, leaving Tyson looking winded and resigned to his fate.

"I did kind of notice that…" The midnight haired teen answered with embarrassment. "I guess this whole thing caused me _way_ more trouble than if I'd just kept up being fit. Ooh what am I gonna do about _Kai_!" Tyson howled.

"It wasn't just the food thing though, was it? You flip out, but you don't flip out for THAT small a reason anymore! You're just moping because you totally wiped out in front of Kai!" Kenny looked at his friend for a confirmation of his thesis.

Tyson looked like he'd swallowed a lemon of bitter truth.

Kenny nodded knowingly to himself. "So…" The Chief said after a while, breaking the silence. "Did you really throw up in his bag…!"

Tyson whipped a pillow at Kenny's head. "AUGH DON'T REMIND ME!"

* * *

The next day of their gym schedule, Tyson arrived at the gym a couple minutes late. He looked around in apprehension, but then relaxed slightly in relief when he spotted Kai off near the back of the warm-up area, his back towards him, searching for something in a new sports bag.

Tyson squared his shoulders and made his way over to the older blader. "Hey Kai…Sorry I'm late…"

Kai's back tensed at the sound of his voice, before he turned to look over his shoulder, his expression unreadable. "I thought you weren't coming."

Tyson cleared his throat noisily and held a fist to his mouth, trying to will the blush from his cheeks. "Yeah, well… I figured I'd better come – not cause you were RIGHT or anything – I just thought you might get lonely here all by yourself." Tyson smiled somewhat softly. "And we can't have that."

"Hm." Kai stared off to the side, surveying all the empty gym equipment. A small smile graced the dual-haired teen's lips. "Well now that you're here to keep me company, how about we stretch?"

Tyson immediately groaned. "Here we go again..."

Kai gave him a half smirk and pushed him down on the mat. "You'd be _so_ lost without me."

* * *

End Part 2 of 3

Next part is the last part I swear. It's coming soon!

Liked it? Didn't like it? Review please!


	3. Good

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I'm not making any money off writing this… pretty much broke.

Ranma's Author's Notes: IT IS COMPLETE! Sorry it took a bit longer than I wanted to get out since I had midterms to study for…. and I also am sorry I don't think this fic was any good like my other ones. But I thought, I shouldn't come back to writing without something new for everybody… Anywayz thanks for the support!

**You Can Never Look Too Good **

* * *

Tyson and Kai had resumed their training schedule and had even picked up the pace on how much exercise they attempted. Tyson found that the more he kept himself occupied with the work-outs, the less he actually had time to wallow in the terror of the diet. It helped that he spent almost the whole day with Kai and it was easier to put away ultra-healthy foods with him staring at him than it was on his own.

It turned out it was _working!_ Not that Tyson had had any doubt in asking Kai in the first place. The fruits of the weight loss were beginning to show on the world champ blader. Tyson's track suit wasn't uncomfortably tight anymore – it actually fit the way it was supposed to! After the initial couple pounds shed, however, it always gets harder to take it off. That's why Tyson was currently feeling the burn.

"Ugh!"

"Again." Kai's voice was demanding in his ear.

"Oof!"

"_Again._" It sounded.

"Hargh!"

"Faster!" Kai's voice cracked like a whip.

"I-uff-I can't!" Tyson strained out. "I'm gonna-!" The long-haired teen never finished his sentence as his body quit and he groaned, falling back. He lay sprawled on the gym mat, his chest heaving for breath. His baseball cap had long since fallen off his head, making him look exceptionally disheveled in appearance.

"Tyson…What was that?" Kai asked, his eyebrows clashing deeply as he sat up from where he had been crouched beside the shorter teen.

"A... huff…sit-up…" Tyson sweated miserably.

"Funny, it looked more like you lifting your head an inch from the floor." Kai knelt down and held Tyson's sneakered feet down firmly, his face above the tanned boy's knees. "You should be able to touch my nose with your own for each sit-up."

"Are you serious?" Tyson blurted loudly, his eyes wide.

Kai gave him a 'Do I _look_ serious?" look, and Tyson got a crazed expression.

"Hahahahahah I'm doomed!" The world champ confirmed.

"Let's go. Start again." Kai replied.

Sometimes to mix it up they would run on the beach or exercise in the park instead of the gym. A lot of those times… one thing led to another… and they would end up getting a bit side-tracked with explosive beybattles that drew the attention of what seemed like _all_ the kids in the neighbourhood.

Kai never really opposed the break from the regimen, though he never said it outright. But Tyson knew he enjoyed it just as much as he did! Besides, beyblading was a pretty good work-out too.

The beybattle had taken them way past sunset and the two had walked back to Kai's apartment for some dinner. Tyson had snooped around in the other blader's fridge, finding a couple half-empty containers of ice-cream, which gave the world champ a whole new interest in Kai. He'd been smiling at Kai funny the whole night, probably because of the image of the former team captain standing in front of the sink eating the ice-cream right from the carton with a big spoon… but Tyson was dismayed when no dessert had been broken out after the food.

Today Kai and Tyson were back in the gym. Tyson had been left alone to stretch while Kai had gone off somewhere. When he came back the taller teen was holding something that momentarily boggled Tyson.

"Uh, Kai? What's that?" The baseball capped boy paused in mid arm-stretch.

Kai held the item out. "Your latest challenge."

"…..A jump-rope? For skipping?" Tyson burst out, almost falling over. "Skipping is for girls, Kai! This is a joke!"

Kai just gave him a measured look as he untied the rope. "Do you _want_ to go back on the treadmill?"

Tyson flushed indignantly.

Kai didn't bother to say anything, instead moving forward with a purposeful look in his eyes. Tyson froze as Kai entered his personal space and he conveniently forgot that he _knew_ how to skip-rope when Kai ran his hands slowly down Tyson's arms to get them in the right position. The tanned boy felt a thrill at the sensation and barely noticed it as the handles of the jump rope were slipped into his hands. A light blush took over Tyson's cheeks and his eyes went wide.

Tyson was suddenly really aware that he wasn't a girl, and that Kai wasn't a girl, and he probably shouldn't be sweating this much when they hadn't really done any working out at all yet.

Kai stepped back and pressed a stop watch. "Now jump." He glanced up and Tyson was caught up with the way the breeze was doing things to Kai's hair.

"How high…?" The baseball-capped blader asked in a daze.

Kai's expression shifted to suspicion. "Erm ahem- yeah ok." Tyson coughed, shaking himself out of his stupor. "I'm jumping I'm skipping…!"

* * *

A couple of weeks in, and Tyson was becoming a welcome presence in the gym. Some of the other patrons knew him now and Tyson had made friends easily. On one of the few occasions that they hadn't arrived together, Tyson seemed to have gotten into a rowdy conversation with 2 middle aged women, one of them which had a high resemblance to the Chief… if he had been female, didn't wear glasses and was amiably round.

"We're just here to work out a bit for once!" The slimmer woman replied to whatever they had been talking about before Kai had decided to step closer and listen in.

"I'll say! Cooking those noodles all the time did the same thing as if I'd been eating them!" The Kenny-woman exclaimed.

"Your noodles are the bomb, Mrs. Dion!" Tyson complimented with a grin.

"Kenny said I enjoyed your cooking WAY too much, that's why I'm here anyway." Tyson slapped his bicep and made fists, showing off his re-developed tone. "Gotta keep young and with da times!" The world champ grinned, imitating his jiving grandfather and laughing.

Kai stood off to the side, feeling… put off.

The two women burst into giggles and hugged the pony-tailed teen, one of them pinching Tyson's cheek.

Make that downright livid.

Kai bowed his head and crossed his arms from his spot leaning against the wall. He let out a breath and tried to block out the chattering of the small group. Why was he so upset anyway?

They'd been spending so much time together… positive time… that it felt strange to not be around him. Not that Kai didn't need his space at times, but it was different. Now all he thought about was Tyson, and all his time was consumed by Tyson. The only person he had really talked to ever since agreeing to the exercise program was Tyson. It was… unpleasant… to know that it wasn't the same way for the other blader. He'd even begun to dream about the shorter blader. He'd had dreams of Tyson before – usually vivid and symbolic when he was under great stress during the BEGA fiasco – but these new ones were nice...

Instead of being sick after the treadmill, Tyson leaned up and his lips touched Kai's and he tasted like ice-cream…

A loud burst of laughter from Tyson and the women, and Kai snapped out of it, looking at the back of Tyson's head sharply. Those dreams were a no-go. After all Tyson was…. Tyson was….

Tyson _was_ reaching his goal. He wouldn't need the pretense of Kai's help to get back to 100 percent again.

With that straightforward fact in mind, the dual-haired blader headed purposefully towards Tyson, his presence immediately ending the conversation. He stared at the shorter teen, making sure to have his attention.

"Hey Kai!" The world champ greeted.

"Come. On." Kai's tone was clipped and he jerked around stalking off for Tyson to follow him.

"Alright geeze, no need to get worked up _before_ our work out!" Tyson waved to Kenny's mom and her friend. "Sorry, he gets cranky sometimes. See ya!"

Kenny's mom smiled and her taller friend laughed. "No problem!" The two women shared a look. "Could they get anymore obvious?"

The two beybladers didn't hear though, as Tyson was busy teasing the older boy about being impatient. But Kai knew that pretty soon, this time together would be over.

* * *

On a nice sunny Saturday, when Tyson and Kai had agreed not to meet up for working out, the world champ found himself at the beach with Kenny and Hilary, just catching some sun. When he'd taken off his t-shirt to go in the water, his two friends had stopped and stared in shock.

"Woah-ho-ho-hoooo Tyson!" Hilary tipped her shades down her nose. "Looking fine!" She laughed. It was amazing what a few weeks of constant vigilance could do!

Tyson slapped his flat stomach and struck a macho stance. "Totally buffed! Heh heh heh…" The pony-tailed teen rubbed his nose trying to look modest. "Man I never dreamed I'd ever turn out looking so good." Tyson praised himself, posing a few times as Hilary pretended to be taking pictures.

"Maybe _too_ good…" Kenny grumbled as he continued to rub sunblock on his nose.

"You can never look too good." Hilary corrected sagely.

"Hey I _always_ looked good!" Tyson complained.

Hilary chose to ignore that and the Chief just acted as though nothing had ever changed. "So how many more sessions with Kai have you got? He's really gotten you back in shape." The girl questioned.

"I dunno… he hasn't told me, but I guess it won't be much more." Tyson replied, looking off a bit distantly at the water.

Kenny looked up and smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were sad, Tyson!"

"Who? Me?" The long-haired teen pointed at his face. "Look at this happy face!"

"So you won't miss the work-outs?" The bespectacled teen wondered.

"Maybe the work-outs." Tyson compromised. "But the food? NO WAY !"

"I dunno, is it really the _work-outs_ he'll miss?" Their female friend waved her hand in contemplation and then looked at Tyson. "You've been spending an awfully large amount of time with Kai… alone…!" Hilary trailed off suggestively.

Tyson face flared red. "Ex-cuse me?"

Hilary nearly cackled. "My my that's a terrible sunburn you've got there Tyson. How could the sun do that, it isn't even that hot!"

"Kai did it!" Kenny crowed. Hilary burst into laughter.

Tyson's face glowed. "Hah hah you guys are _so_ funny, I think it's time for your free spa treatments! HAH!" Tyson picked up handfuls of wet sand and started hurling them at his brown-haired friends.

"AHHHHHH!" They screamed, escaping Tyson's doom.

* * *

"Sit-ups? No problem, this is _easy _now!"

Kai surveyed the once-again physically fit blader in front of him. There was no doubt about it, Tyson was back to top form. He had the energy that he'd been lacking back now that he hadn't just been sitting around all day. His body was back in shape… so why didn't Kai feel relieved that his promise had been kept?

The dual-haired blader's eyes traveled down Tyson's body. He'd managed to give Kai's summer some kind of direction again, and Kai found he didn't really want to give that up.

'_WOOO!'_ Tyson mentally whooped as he passed his previous maximum amount of sit-ups. He kept his gaze trained on Kai as he kept going. '_He's not even paying attention!'_

Kai's knees were firmly planted on his feet, and his hands were loosely holding each of his ankles. Tyson almost laughed at the spaced out expression on his trainer's face, but the tanned boy wore an amused huge grin instead to prevent Kai from getting in a bad mood with him. He was thankful for how Kai had stuck with him, and helped him get back in shape for the next beyblade tournament. His goofy smile softened.

Each time he sat up his face came within inches of Kai's. He'd never managed to complete his sit-ups the way the dual-haired teen had wanted them – touching his nose to Kai's nose – but Tyson figured he had been exaggerating anyway.

There was no way somebody could bend and hold themselves like that! Unless…

"Hey, Kaaii!" Tyson sang on one of his 'ups'.

Kai snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the pony-tailed boy doing his sit-ups. "...what is it?"

Tyson flung his arms from behind his head to encircle Kai's neck and managed to pull the taller boy down with him. Kai's body pressed heavily against Tyson's and their noses bumped.

It was only by complete accident that his lips touched Kai's lips too. Neither moved, they were so close together now, Kai's gaze was half-lidded looking straight into warm brown eyes. Tyson's arms around Kai's neck held the taller blader in place. Was this what he had meant to do? It sure seemed like a good thing to keep doing… Tyson closed his eyes and tilted his head, gently moving his mouth against Kai's. Kai's eyes shut and he pressed his mouth back with intensity, parting his lips to kiss Tyson's full bottom one. Tyson quickly reciprocated and then they were kissing each other without hesitation, noses, chins and cheeks touching and getting in the way.

When they pulled away they were staring at each other. The midnight-blue haired teen was flushed from the exercise and breathing deeply through his nose. Kai found himself subconsciously breathing the same way, his lips already parting again.

If that kiss had been an accident… this one wouldn't be…

They leaned for each other again. "Hey!" A male voice called out, causing Tyson and Kai to pull apart swiftly. The guy employee stared at them weirdly.

Tyson tried to make himself look casual on the mat. "Er- we slipped! Yeah we just slipped!" The champed waved a hand and laughed nervously, his voice an octave higher than it usually was and his cheeks red.

"You guys might wanna hurry up! The gym's closing early today!" The employee clapped his hands in a stoked way, and ushered them to pack up briskly, leaving the two world class bladers to the walk home.

* * *

The sidewalk was pretty interesting to Tyson as they made their way down the familiar route back home. Kai stared straight ahead, his face absent of the indifference usually there. Neither had said a word about anything yet… Did they really have to? If they did… would it happen again?

Unlike when they first walked the way from the gym, Tyson was getting the attention from various people who now recognized him. Nobody had approached, but by the whispers and smiles, it was clear Tyson looked just like he had at the match between Brooklyn and him.

…Kai wanted it to happen again. "I don't," He started, "I don't think you ever needed to do anything."

The baseball-capped boy gave him a bewildered look, his eyes wide behind his wild bangs.

Kai dared a glance in the shorter teen's direction, but didn't reply, waiting for him to get it.

A smile graced Tyson's lips. "That's what I was telling Kenny and Hilary, but I'm glad we did this. I mean, it's not like I was worried or anything, but it makes it easier to defend a title when you're in peak shape all the time!" Tyson lectured and jammed his hands in his pockets in a way that reminded Kai a bit of himself.

"Huh…" Kai replied under his breath. Gradually, the two bladers had slowed in walking and stopped underneath a streetlight, its light flickering on in the dusk.

"So, uh…" Tyson licked his lips in nervousness, but then pushed it away. "I guess I should head home. Can't wait to get rid of all those bran flakes and carrot sticks!" The world champ rubbed his hands together in glee. "You must be so mad, huh Kai?" Tyson gave him a lop-sided grin.

Kai looked back at him in contemplation. "…Not really." He finally answered. "I only ate those things a few times this summer." He looked away, to hide a hint of a smirk.

Tyson stopped smiling and stared at Kai. _Don't tell me you're serious_. His look said.

Kai just countered with his own. _You should know this by now_.

Tyson rolled his eyes and couldn't help a smile as they continued to walk again, his gaze now lingering on the boy with the scarf beside him.

Kai found his pulse beginning to speed up, and a sense of urgency entered him. It was all over, and this was the part where they spilt up and went their separate ways again… at least until the new beyblade tournament. But…

He'd gotten so used to having Tyson all to himself, he wasn't so sure he could give him up so willing…

Out of the corner of his eye, Kai spotted a parked ice-cream truck. "…Wait a minute..." The taller blader said vaguely, making Tyson watch in amazement as the other blader made his way over to the truck and purchased two of the treats.

Tyson's mouth was gaping as Kai walked back over to him.

"Rewards." Kai held the second ice-cream cone out, offering it to the other boy with a half smile.

With a long-familiar sparkle back in his eyes, Tyson took the treat with a grin. "I'm not World Champion again _yet_, Kai!" The midnight haired teen winked at him.

Kai gave him a smirk in return. "Don't think you ever will be."

He tanned boy didn't answer, already eating off a big mouthful of his cone. "Mmm… Hey don't tell me we're gonna be doing _more_ workout sessions because of this!" Tyson half-joked, wiping the side of his mouth with his hand.

"No, I don't think we need to do that." Kai noticed another person they passed taking interest in the boy beside him, and the holder of Dranzer hesitated an instant before he placed his hand on the small of Tyson's back.

At the unexpected touch, Tyson stopped talking and stared into Kai's eyes, completely forgetting about the melting ice-cream cone in his hand.

"Tyson… we could get dinner." Kai offered in a slightly edgy tone. He dropped his gaze.

The shorter teen blinked and nearly did a double-take. "…Where?" He asked in growing excitement.

Kai smiled slightly and looked up again, into Tyson face. "…Italian buffet restaurant."

Tyson's eyebrows shot past his hairline and he grinned. "That's fattening, y'know."

Kai leaned forward a bit. "I know..."

They just looked at each other for a long time, and Tyson found himself wetting his lips, unable to tear his gaze away. Reaching up Tyson ran his hand through the back of Kai's thick hair and pulled the taller teen down, closer. He felt Kai's other hand encircle his waist and a slight flush took over both their cheeks.

The midnight blue haired blader appeared to be thinking it over before his expression became coy and he smiled slyly, pressing his forehead to Kai's. "You just wanna have me hot and sweating below you again."

"…You think too much." Kai argued, and he leaned the rest of the way, closing the distance between their lips. And he did taste like ice-cream…

They kissed until the sun went down, but the dessert cones weren't forgotten. Tyson ate them both, but still… to Kai, he'd always looked good.

* * *

**The End **

Always, always write TyKa fics you guys! If you enjoyed it… Review please!


End file.
